WAP Patrol 3: Pups Save the SeaS
"WAP Patrol 3: Pups Save the SeaS" is the third video of the WAP Patrol series. In this video, the WAP Patrol tries to help some sea turtles cross the road. Meanwhile, Marshall is peeing on Rubble. Synopsis The video begins with a title card. The video cuts to Rocky kite-surfing. A kid knocks Rocky off the board, only for Rocky to crash right afterwards. The kid asks if anyone wants to play volleyball, but Rosy says "NO!" in response. It is revealed that the kid's name is Alex, which leads to very unfortunate implications. Everyone crosses the street, and a bunch of sea turtles hatch. After almost falling, Alex finds his balls. Zuma tries to help the road. A girl says that they shouldn't even care, and that they need a nun. She suggests that the pups keep an eye on the turtles, and she goes and gets Ryder. Meanwhile, Marshall is peeing on Rubble, but Ryder tells him to stop. The credits roll to end the video. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.24.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.25.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.25.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.26.00 PM.png|"And geg wew? Uh nuh!" Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.26.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.26.28 PM.png|Rocky crashing. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.27.18 PM.png|"Wanna play with me?" "NO!" Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.27.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.28.01 PM.png|With special guest, AlexC0615's icon! Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.28.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.28.43 PM.png|"We need to look both ways before we cross the road". Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.28.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.29.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.29.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.30.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.30.26 PM.png|"Wow!" Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.30.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.31.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.31.22 PM.png|The musical portion. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.31.45 PM.png|"Hey!" Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.31.54 PM.png|"There's my balls!" Screen Shot 2014-03-02 at 8.39.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.32.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.32.27 PM.png|The seagulls. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.32.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.32.58 PM.png|"We shouldn't even care." Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.33.10 PM.png|"They need a nun." Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.33.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.33.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.33.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.33.57 PM.png|"Yay!" Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.34.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.34.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.34.37 PM.png|The urination scene. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.34.47 PM.png|Marshall peeing. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.34.57 PM.png|Rubble getting peed on. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.35.08 PM.png|More peeing. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 11.35.19 PM.png|Marshall finally stops. Trivia • This video was created to celebrate WAP Patrol 2: The Pups Play DDR getting 100,000 views, similar to the reason why WAP Patrol 2 existed in the first place. • Many things from the first WAP Patrol are referenced, such as the SeaS and the use of Kirby's Dream Land 2 music. • This is the first WAP Patrol video to not have Ryder say that "no joj is too big, no penis is too small". • AlexC0615 '''References: '''Rosy from "Paper Kirby" briefly appears. AlexC0615's icon is also seen at one point. Video Category:Poops Category:WAP Patrol